Staff Rules
It has come to my attention that a set of rules is necessary solely for the individuals who represent the Persian World Server as staff members. As viewed by the President and Vice President, [[a Server Staff Member, hereby referred to as an SSM]], is anyone who is a Moderator or higher (Congressman), Administrator (Senator), Head Administrator, Server Developer, Vice President, and President. In order to maintain the integrity of the server as a whole, the SSMs must unite under one system with the end-goal being to make the server as pleasant as possible for all ranks, including Tourists. With this in mind, all SSMs must now abide by their own set of rules, in addition to the ones that are at spawn. Failure to comply by these rules will result in punishment ranging from a firm warning, to a permanent demotion, to a ban in the most serious of instances. Breaking server code more than 3 times within a 6 month period will result in an automatic demotion and if within the same 6 month period a SSM is seen breaching another law, a further demotion may be instituted. The laws and their punishments are as follows: Numbered laws are for all SSMs, Lettered laws are in addition and specifically for []Server[] Chat 1) No unwarranted kicking of an individual. An SSM will not be able to kick an individual “for the fun of it”. Even if someone asks a question that is easily answered at spawn, they should not be kicked without having been given 3 warnings prior. A sample conversation is below: Tourist: Where is the airport? SSM: Please refer to the spawn rules for the airport. Read them carefully Tourist: Where is the airport? SSM: Tourist, please refer to spawn, this is the final warning. Tourist: Where is the airport? SSM: /kick Tourist Spawn Rules state that your rank has no access to Spawn. Ask again and you may be banned indefinitely. An exception to the 3 warning system applies when there is excessive spam. Excessive spam is viewed as saying the same phrase, uninterrupted, at least 3 times in quick succession. To counter this issue, an SSM is allowed to immediately kick the individual with the message telling the individual not to spam again, or a ban will follow. Another exception to the 3 warning system applies when another server is advertised. Even one advertisement for another server is viewed as a kickable offense and should be enforced by kicking the individual with a message telling them not to advertise again. Another exception to the 3 warning system applies when a non-SSM disrespects an SSM. If this occurs, the SSM is allowed to kick the individual with the message telling them to be polite to staff, or be banned upon the next occurence. 2) No unwarranted banning of an individual. The same rules apply here as in Rule #1 (No unwarranted kicking of an individual). In order to ban someone, they must have been warned first, kicked, then have been experienced breaking another server rule. A sample conversation is below: Tourist: spam Tourist: spam Tourist: spam SSM: /kick Tourist Don’t spam, next time is a ban Tourist: (joins game) spam SSM: /ban Tourist Spamming An exception to this rule is when a grief is witnessed. If an SSM actively experiences another individual griefing the server, he or she is allowed to instantly ban the individual, without having had to kick prior. 3) No sharing your account with anyone at anytime. There are no exceptions to this rule. The only workaround to this rule is if the other individual is sitting next to you and is a Persian World SSM him or herself. If this is the case, then you must tell the other SSMs what is going on and if they feel uncomfortable with you sharing the account, you must leave the server upon request, only returning once you have full control of your account. 4) No declaring war on any other entity. This includes but is not limited to declaring war on other servers, expressing hate towards other individuals, and taking matters in your own hands to resolve a grief by counter-griefing. Any instances of this type will carry heavy punishment regardless of the situation. There will be no exceptions to “Trust me, this is a personal issue” at all. Any evidence that a Persian World SSM has been found griefing or causing chaos on another server will be viewed as an attack on Persian World itself and will be punishable in a similar fashion. Remember, griefing is griefing and as President, I will always view it negatively. 5) Berating a Tourist/Builder’s build is not allowed. Instead of outright making fun of a Tourist/Builders creation, try to use friendlier language. Remember, the average age of a Minecraft user is dropping by the hour so judging a build with inappropriate language puts the server in a bad light. Use phrases such as “This is not what we are looking for, sorry”, “I can strongly say that this build will not pass inspection, please try something else”, “I recommend you try building something else”, “Sorry, but this really does not look as good as it should be”, “To be honest, this will not be accepted as a build to get onto our server”, and “Please refer to the plethora of build guides online before trying again, I am confident that you can improve but what you have built here does not pass our inspection, unfortunately”. In addition to these types of comments, include a way to improve, being either to start over, add more windows, add more definition, fix the roof, or other general ways to improve the build quality. Constructive criticism is key but outright making fun of a build will hurt the feelings of the builder and make others think that you are a pessimistic individual. 6) Sharing the dynmap link with anyone who is not a Persian World SSM is not allowed. The dynmap link is just for the use of SSMs for monitoring purposes. Due to the potential abuses of the chat feature by other members, it is restricted so only SSMs can have access to it. 7) Spawning money is not allowed. The economy is already fragile enough so spawning money is not allowed unless you have consulted with 2 different members in these categories: President, Vice President, Head Senator, Server Developer. Money’s sole purpose should be to help with the subways or other types of server transportation. Having billions of dollars on a 20 person server is both unrealistic and will diminish whatever fun there is in having a salary. 8) Promoting a friend based solely on them being your friend is not allowed. It doesn’t matter if you have been friends with this individual for over 10 years, if they haven’t proved their ability to build on Persian World, they should not be promoted. Other individuals have worked hard to get promoted so it isn’t fair that someone can come on and be promoted solely from knowing the SSM in real life. 9) Unwarranted trapping of another individual is prohibited. An SSM is not allowed to trap another individual in any way unless the individual is not abiding by the SSMs commands. This includes if the SSM is telling the individual to stop doing something or to acknowledge their existence. The most common way entrapment is allowed is if a Tourist has joined the server for the first time and refuses to respond to an SSMs questions. In any case that entrapment is allowed, an SSM is only allowed to use blocks to restrict the individual’s movements. No lava or water is allowed nor is /kill ing the individual allowed. 10) No DDoS of any form or fashion is allowed. A Denial of Service Attack (DDoS) is an attack where an individual attempts to make a network (or server) unavailable for its intended users. A DDoS of any kind is illegal in the United States and therefore, it is unlawful of any SSM to engage in this kind of activity at any time. 11) No threats of any kind are to be made against any individual or group on the server. This includes personal threats and racist remarks. Any comment such as “I will kill you”, “I will reverse search your IP” is strictly forbidden. Such remarks are considered assault in the United States and are punishable by a demotion on the server if they occur. 12) Unwarranted aggression towards any player is prohibited. This includes going insane and raging over a Tourist’s question. This does nothing but antagonize people who are on the server for the first time. It ruins both your reputation and the reputation of the server. If a Tourist asks a question that they shouldn’t have, nicely tell them to go to spawn, or refer to Rule #1 (No unwarranted kicking). A) Never hand over passwords given in []Server[] Chat. This includes but is not limited to Server Console passwords, Admin Panel passwords, and other passwords that gain access to server files or operations...